


小别

by aaaaAmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaAmira/pseuds/aaaaAmira





	小别

*  
鸣人进卧房的时候佐子正睡在张贵妃榻上。  
她一身水蓝色的旗袍，熨贴地裹了细瘦的身子，领口处解了两颗盘扣，露一片被暑气蒸得微微粉红的脖颈；大腿边的开襟处又解了两颗盘扣，借着侧躺时的姿势露了一整条包在肉色丝袜下的细腿，还有小半个圆润的臀。  
鸣人见她手里还攥着一只宝钗扑蝶的绢面团扇，只想她那是热的；可他回头又看到小几上搁了两盅搁了冰的绿豆汤，一盅还是满的，一盅喝得底都不见，心下一想便知这小人儿是在等自己回来。  
此时正是鸣人差遣的下人往屋子里搬冰块来，鸣人便忙护了他的人在怀里，伸手一摸佐子下面，方才知道她那薄薄的丝袜下头竟是什么都没有，勾得鸣人一只手忍不住地去探她私处，指尖一点便惹了一串嘤咛，下人匆忙退了，鸣人摸上人柔软的腿根，不一会儿便湿了他一手。  
“唔……鸣人……”  
佐子迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，本能一样攀了他肩背，绢扇弃在一边，她轻轻一夹双腿，便将鸣人那只温柔手留住了。  
“我说，热不热啊？”  
佐子不答话，一双黑眼睛望着鸣人的脸一动不动，好一会儿，她抱着鸣人的脑袋叫他垂下来，往他嘴角咬了一口。  
“我问你呢，热不热？”  
佐子还是不答话，她的鼻尖贴上了鸣人的，嘴唇却不平不展，她一动不动如临大敌，可又更像是忍耐或等待——鸣人的脑袋又低了半寸，将那张小嘴儿封了。  
两个人在三伏天里吻得如火如荼，鸣人两根手指还沿着她腿间的那条肉缝来来回回，勾了她刚才清醒的思绪又变成了一脑袋浆糊；佐子又不知几时由躺变成了坐，双腿紧了鸣人一条大腿，急不可耐地缓解自己无可奈何的渴求。  
“我说，到底热不热？”  
佐子将他白衬衣抓出包子褶儿鸣人才放开她，而后又不依不饶地问她；她气喘吁吁一脸红晕，汗水将她鬓发都贴住了。  
“热。”  
鸣人心满意足地亲她一口，抱起人三步并两步，踢了鞋便到了大床上，将人一放，沿了她露出的脖颈，一边吻着她肌肤、一边解了她旗袍上的盘扣，解了几颗又停在腰处，剩了两颗便没再解开；他将薄薄的丝绸面料掀开，见她白色的小衣已被汗湿了边角，胸上两粒尖尖已撑着薄薄的小衣立了起来，惹得他舔了几口。  
“热……”  
佐子扶着他汗湿的后脖颈，有些沙哑地嗔了一句，鸣人一勾唇便将她小衣也解了，露出一对雪白的鸽乳来，捻了只粉色的乳尖轻轻咬了一口，也全然不管她没欲拒还迎的小手，只管将小衣撇到一边，把玩起她一侧柔软的胸乳，笑着看她精致的脸蛋缀上更多红云。  
“都长这么大了……”  
佐子很瘦。鸣人总记得，贴着肉温存的时候自己有多么小心翼翼，时至今日已将她喂得圆润了不少，可是自己还是那么怜惜她。  
“你去哪儿了？”  
佐子红着脸没将人推开，只是她胸上那只手太过老道，叫她连句一本正经的问话都软得像撒娇一般。  
“我一直在商会啊。”  
鸣人辨白，却被佐子淬了一口，红着一张小脸掐了他手臂挣脱开来，裸着半个胸脯翻到鸣人身上夹了他腰，居高临下地瞧他。  
“怎么了？”  
鸣人笑嘻嘻地摸上布料下两个腰窝，就连胯间肿起那一包也不偏不倚抵上了她私处，隔着衣料都烫着了对方。  
“去哪儿了。”  
胆大包天的小夫人骑在丈夫身上怒瞪着身下人的，她衣冠不整，一头黑发乱糟糟的，水蓝色的旗袍已被解得衣襟全开，剩两个袖子可怜兮兮地挂在她藕一样的上臂，养得圆润的两只乳房未有片缕遮掩，扎到人眼睛里白生生一片。  
“咳，事情多得很，比预计的晚了两天，已经差人告诉你了的我说……”  
鸣人望着那双又嗔又恼的黑眼睛，心下便晓得了这小人儿牵挂自己的心思，全然不知此时两人的思绪早已是南辕北辙。  
“我问你去哪儿了？”  
佐子见人顾左右而言他，有些恼怒地俯下身去嗅了几下，鸣人正要把人抱住，却又被她推搡开，还挨了她一个看在眼里满是风情的白眼；最后佐子戳了戳他外套里兜鼓起来的一小包，扯开那兜掏出一件女人贴肉穿的小衣，粉白粉白的，又放在鼻子下嗅了几下，皱着眉径直将那团布料甩到鸣人那张俊脸上。  
“你不认得了？”  
鸣人有些哭笑不得地捡了那小衣，埋了鼻尖深深吸了一大口，实在是香得很。  
“什么？”  
佐子厌恶地瞧着他笑嘻嘻的模样，忍着下半身想要律动的欲望与之对峙。  
“这是你的……我走前天夜里，从你身上热乎着解下来的……”  
鸣人一边说着，一边揉了佐子一瓣嫩臀，隔了薄薄的丝袜将那头揉作各式模样，直把人臊了个双颊绯红。  
“乖……这就疼你……”  
鸣人见她垂了一张红脸，又是咬了唇不讲半个字，心痒难耐翻身将她压了，下身早是一柱擎天。  
“一夜不够就天天疼你……”  
鸣人笑嘻嘻地凑上去与她接吻，缠绵一会儿便被佐子几句软绵绵的“混蛋”给制止，鸣人咬了口她尖尖的下巴，顺着脖子便开始吻她全身；急不可耐地将剩下两颗盘扣也解了，痴迷地吻上大片大片柔软的嫩肤，直至流连到一片软香味道的胸脯，一双大手将那雪白的肉团爱抚了一遍又一遍，又放在唇下轻轻咬了几口，不一会儿还顺着她乳房的形状吻上浅色的乳晕，急不可待地吮住粉色的乳头；佐子给他弄得小脸通红，可又是实实在在舒服得不行，她下头湿的一塌糊涂，鸣人这头却是已叫她淡淡幽幽的体香勾去了三魂六魄，一边粗喘着欲罢不能、还一边逼得她止不住地呻吟。  
“慢……慢些……”  
佐子一双手已抱住了鸣人那颗金灿灿的脑袋，穿插在他发间已不晓得是拒还是迎：她舒服，舒服得快要化掉、快要死掉，可是她又觉得下流，只因这是她一直小心裹在衣物里的秘密，可如今却是在这般情色的玩弄下成为她渴望的高潮里的一部分，推却不开，也退却不了。  
“快点……”  
佐子摸了摸自己汗湿的额角，想着那大块冰非但没降了温，反叫自己这全身烧得愈发厉害了。  
“不急……好好疼你……”  
鸣人总算放过了那两粒硬起来的乳头，吻了她柔软的小腹，隔着薄薄的丝袜抚摸她两条丝袜下的腿；佐子的腿白而匀称，修长笔直，一条肉色的丝袜裹了又是清纯又是撩人，鸣人只管分开来埋在她腿间，两手捏了腿根的嫩肉，隔了薄薄的丝袜吻了上去；佐子羞得叫了一声，鸣人自然不搭理，只想这档子事儿两个人早都做过了，就当她是面皮薄了太害臊；殊不知佐子在莫大地羞耻间咬紧了下唇，她只怨是这三伏天里太过炎热，叫她热得少穿了一条内裤，可她又怨自己太过不自持，偏偏就在选择在鸣人回来的这一天这么做，可仅仅在她这思绪间的不多时，鸣人已隔了那若有若无的丝料吻上了她的私处，舌尖挑了她两片肉瓣便开始逗弄她湿漉漉的淫肉，惹了一长串遏制不住的呻吟不算，还用灵活的舌尖点了那兴奋的小突转着圈，逼了佐子好几声变调地尖叫，薄薄的阻隔也被浇湿得一塌糊涂。  
“鸣人……”  
佐子在失神间唤了鸣人的名字，只因这过电一般的快感刺激得让她害怕；鸣人知道，分了一只手将她的攥紧了，用牙叼了她腿根半块薄薄的丝袜，一手用力一扯便将那好好的丝袜破了一大个口子来。  
“……”  
佐子羞得连话都说不出，好好的丝袜就这么给扯坏了，始作俑者偏在这时用他一贯溺死人的目光迎上来，可怜兮兮地冲她柔声细语：  
“忍不住了……”  
——又粗又烫的肉根冲开溃不成军的阻隔径直肏到了内里最深处，那个隐隐在夜深人静时思念至深的地方；佐子将应声化作了一串长长的呻吟，熟悉的欢愉赤裸裸地嵌在了肉里，叫她战栗至头皮发麻、四肢发软：  
她就知道是这样，他晓得自己不会拒绝。  
*  
佐子想起自己初见这男人的那一晚。  
她像往常一样逃出了闺房，又像往常一样被家丁紧追不放，却未像向往常一样被抓回去——她大着胆子跳上了一艘看起来空落落的画舫，黑灯瞎火就往里钻，却不想里头竟然还有个人。  
那是她见鸣人第一面。  
他西装革履，仰躺在一个藤椅上呼呼大睡；那天是十六，月亮圆的很、亮得很，望他脸上那么一照，便叫少女那一颗心撞了小鹿脑袋；佐子就那么呆呆地看着他，也不知多久都把人看醒了，她和那双从未见过的蓝色眼瞳对上了，仿佛月亮把自己那光华尽数给了外头那涟漪不止的水面。  
“那个我说啊，冷不冷……”  
“冷。”  
佐子从不撒谎，她穿了件粉白粉白的洋装，公主袖下露着大半条胳膊，裙摆刚刚过膝，还有一双白袜子和一双黑皮鞋，看起来像极了洋人摆弄在商店橱窗里的娃娃，只不过她是黑发黑眼，脸上也无多少悦色：她讨厌这么穿，尽管母亲喜欢得很，姐姐也喜欢，可是这不方便她出来玩儿，也不方便她扎到人堆里让家丁找不出来，还有，她现在真的冷极了。  
“你是谁家的孩子，怎么跑到这里来了啊我说。”  
男人上前脱下自己的外套披到她身上，手却迟迟未从她肩上挪开，一寸也没有，两个人对视，又只隔了一臂，陌生却暧昧。  
“我不是孩子。”  
佐子不满，可她来不及有太多不满，便被这高大的男人一手揽进了怀里。  
“！”  
“……”  
画坊晃了几下，岸上传来几声拖了尾音的“小姐”，徘徊了数遍才终于听不到一点声音。佐子脸颊发烫，一双细瘦的手臂抱了这男人的腰肢，闻着他衣上一点淡淡的烟草味，不自觉地贴了他更紧。  
“抱歉……那个、我不是有意冒犯的说……”  
“……”  
佐子听得出男人这仓促几句间的口是心非，只是她懒得应他，因为这男人怀里舒服极了。  
除去父亲，那是佐子第一次隔一个男人这么近；她大着胆子，脸颊贴了男人的胸膛，隔了衣服和肌肤，数着男人擂鼓一般的心跳，却又晕乎乎地分不清、这到底是这男人的心跳还是自己的心跳；直到这接触叫两个人都在凉夜里觉得燥热，四只缠在一起的胳膊才稍稍松开了彼此。  
“你怎么会在这儿？”  
“你怎么会在这里啊我说？”  
佐子将这话问出口了才觉得不妥，你一来不与这人相识，二来即便两人相识，她也不该用这般口吻和一个异性说话。  
“呃，抱歉。”  
男人又冲她道歉；还有，这男人有双蓝眼睛，小心翼翼地抬着瞧她，直把她瞧得脸热。风起了，吹了阵湖面的凉意来，佐子一晃神，垂着头将身上那件男人的外套紧了紧。  
“很冷吧我说，我还是送你回家吧。”  
“我不！”  
佐子拒绝得无比干脆，顺便就在男人的默许下参观了整艘画舫，末了，她一屁股跌进了男人方才小憩的藤椅里，仰着天鹅一样雪白的颈子轻飘飘地说了句“本小姐今晚哪儿都不去了”。  
——两个人在画舫里做到了月上柳梢，一碟甘梅被吃了个精光，一旁的藕粉糕却是一块没动，佐子大着胆子靠近了那男人，漆黑如墨的一双眸子如愿以偿地等到了他的自报家门；深夜却也不知两人相谈甚欢了多久，佐子跌到了那男人的怀里，两张对着彼此滔滔不绝的嘴便这么贴到了一起：  
他是她第一个男人。  
佐子如愿以偿地被剥离了那件她不喜欢的洋装，在微凉的夜风里循了这一双男人的手舒展了柔白的身体，由他微凉的嘴唇一道从发顶滑落到足尖；她勾着男人的脖子学着他的样子与他接吻，化开了的身子整个铺开在男人身上，贴着他的肉，缠了他的腰，惴惴不安地期盼着接下来的事。  
“抱歉……”  
男人吻着她还未见过光胸脯，顺着锁骨一路攀上她耳垂，含着她圆润洁白的耳珠同她言语。  
“我想，只对你，做这唯一一件对不起的事——”  
佐子尖叫一声，而后痛得再也叫不出来。  
她晓得这男人对他做了什么，却不晓得这男人为什么突然停下了：他俯身将她紧抱在怀里，一丝一毫都未再动；下头见了红，裹着那个贸然而入的庞然大物，像是裹了一把刀。  
“我叫鸣人。”  
“从小父母双亡，跟着师傅，读过几年书，后来学着经商。”  
“我走皮草生意，早些年保媒拉纤地娶过一个老婆，她很好，只是我俩福薄，留不下彼此。”  
“我三十二了，正房空了七年，你可愿意住进来？”  
鸣人抱紧她胳膊就撑在她身下，他说得慢极了，又慢又清楚，一个字一个字，贴着她耳侧，跑到她耳内，钻进她脑袋里。  
佐子想起，自己下个月就十八了。  
“就这么多？”  
佐子抬着软了的手臂攀上了男人赤条条的肩膀，咬紧的牙关里挤四个字出来，落到鸣人耳边时，轻得仿佛一只落在花瓣上的蝴蝶。  
“嗯？”  
鸣人小心翼翼正了正脑袋，微微弯起的蓝眼睛收着她那张有气无力的脸，俯身去寻她的唇。  
落红的地方牵着两人的神经，唇间的吻也变得轻浅；佐子一张小脸叫破身的痛熬得煞白，鸣人便一直啄吻她的唇，佐子记不得有多久，只是那一个一个的浅吻像予了她气血一般，又叫她的脸颊再度发烫，烫的连她自己都觉察到了。  
“……”  
她还攀着鸣人的肩颈，紧紧贴着肉，她的唇轻轻擒住了鸣人吻她的唇，缓缓冲他说了一句话，浅浅贴着他，带着一个微微勾起的弧度；鸣人听着那有意轻描淡写的一句，抑制不住地缩了缩瞳孔：他仿佛在心里暗下了某个决定，又好像是升腾起了一种莫名的喜悦，因为遇见眼前这个人的喜悦——鸣人轻轻动了动下身，换来一声又像呼痛又像媚叫的喘，未有一丝一毫的推拒，只因他们都晓得，接下来会是什么，又意味着什么。  
*  
佐子时常会回忆起那个微凉的夜晚。  
她在那一夜之前从不晓得这些所谓的男女私事，她只晓得家里古板的长辈对这种“苟且之事”嗤之以鼻，半个字都不会提上一句，留过洋的姐姐鼬和堂兄止水，一遇到这类的敏感之词也只是相视一笑得讳莫如深，人常说少女怀春，她有幸在正怀春的年纪便知晓了那滋味。  
初夜是带疼的欢愉。好像是姐姐从法兰西带回来的那瓶洋酒，透明的红液只需舌尖一点便能让浓醇的酒味盈满口腔，而余味里那一点苦涩，且不说丝毫不让人讨厌，仅只残留在唇齿间便越发叫人回想着那醇——鸣人落在她腰间的吻，鸣人在夜风里捧着她双臀的手，鸣人紧贴了她乳房还带了薄汗的躯体，鸣人来回轻靠在她腰窝处的鼻尖……那旖旎是属于他们两个人的，又是只属于她一人的，每每记起都会叫她恍惚，尤其是在夜里，在柔软的床第间，温存后让鸣人裹紧，叫她甚至有些分不清此夜彼夜。  
就像现在这般。  
鸣人要了她三回，也在那销魂窟里丢了三回，她已精疲力竭，赤条条被一双臂膀牢牢锁在一个滚烫滚烫的胸膛里，她裹着被子，鸣人便裹着她身子，细细品味她柔嫩的粉颈香肩，大手一双则借了拥她的姿势，不住地把玩着她胸前两只圆润柔软的乳房：要知道，她嫩穴里尚含着她男人的肉根，整根含着，小别胜新婚，两人心知肚明这情事的长久，断是连片刻分开都觉得是浪费这春宵。  
“继续？”  
鸣人吻了吻她半闭着的眼睑，方将她从那黏腻的思绪中捞回到自己黏腻的浅吻里。  
“唔……”  
佐子牵动了身体，清清浅浅叫了一声，带着无端叫人想要揣测的腔调，像极了睡醒时方才伸过懒腰的猫咪，半睁半闭的一双黑眼睛带了情潮过后的水，亮晶晶的，瞧得鸣人在她内里的东西又大了一圈。  
“妈的……”  
鸣人翻了身体，带着自己兄弟在佐子又湿又热的嫩穴里转了个圈，佐子哪里受得了这冷不丁的刺激，蹙紧了细长的眉便将自己内里那肉根夹了，紧得叫相连的两人头皮一阵酥麻；鸣人一发狠将她细窄的腰握了个紧，才好歹忍住没当即射出来。  
“啧……急什么……”  
鸣人鬓角的青筋都绷了出来，身下抽插的动作却还是不紧不慢，他甚至腾出一只手来摸了摸两人的结合处，湿漉漉的，将床单都洇了大片。  
“瞧你这水儿……湿成这样……”  
鸣人贴着佐子额头与她说的，佐子淬他一口，环着他肩颈咬了唇，鸣人知道她又犯了不爱叫床的毛病，干脆上前去叩开了牙关，递了舌头去与她在唇齿间缠绵。  
“我说、这有什么好害臊的，”鸣人在空档里低声与她言语着，九浅一深地顶着下身，掐了那盈盈一握的细腰，叫她逃开不得，“你这小嫩穴早叫我疼得滚烂，将我这兄弟缠得要死要活的……”  
“老混蛋！”  
“嫌我老？”  
“……”  
鸣人一挑眉毛便放慢了下身的律动，佐子噤声了，眨了下眼睛，做错了事一般，懵懵懂懂地望着鸣人。  
百试不爽。  
鸣人心底一动，俯身趴在佐子耳边说了句话，佐子闻言咬了咬嘴唇，脸上一红，却还是照做了：鸣人掀了被子，翻个身成了下位，带着一身水红色肌肤的佐子骑着自己的腰，将那性致勃勃的肉根吃得更深。  
“我说，”鸣人顺着佐子的膝弯抚上她两个深深的腰窝，望着她的眼里盛了无尽深情，“那时候的话，再对我讲一次……”  
“……”  
佐子羞红了一张脸，这么多年了，鸣人还是没能“既往不咎”，初夜里那句自己捉了他唇在他嘴边说的话，时时刻刻，都叫鸣人“耿耿于怀”着。  
她动了下腰，仿佛是又将鸣人缠紧了一道，怕他跑了一般；她半垂着眼，瞧着身下快被冲到情潮里的男人，心里是翻江倒海的甜：  
“你的脸，别叫我瞧不见……”

【Fin】  
老混蛋=死鬼（嘿嘿嘿～


End file.
